


eyes

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [30]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Fire, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gore, Halloween, Horror, I Don't Even Know, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, Scary, Slice of Life, erm, gender neutral reader, i guess, idk - Freeform, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 30th:</p><p>bill and the reader "hang out" so much that they're not bothered at all his disturbing trickery.</p><p>he still tries to scare them anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes

**Author's Note:**

> OHMYGODHALLOWEENISTOMORROWIMSOEXCITED

You’d just finished hollowing out your pumpkin, scooping the guts into a bowl when bill floated into the room with his pumpkin.

You handing him the largest knife, smiling at him as he plunged it into his pumpkin.

“you have way too much fun with this, you know.” You smiled as you picked up a marker and began to draw a design on the front of the orange vegetable.

He scoffed. “I know…but I can’t help it, it’s fun!” he said, setting down the blade and pulling the top of the vegetable off and…smiling at you? Maybe.

You giggled. “whatever you say, crazy-pants.”

Bill rolled his eye, scooping out the pumpkin guts with his bare hands and dumping them into a bowl.

You watched him hollow out the pumpkin with a child-like expression of curiosity on his face, squishing and playing with the orange mush.

You grabbed the knife that had been set down, and began carving your design.

“y’know, I never got the point of carving these grotesque foods. I have much more fun then they’re heads!”

You thought about that, unfazed by the disgusting scene that you were imagining.  
Bill elbow deep in someone’s head, scooping out their brains and placing them into a bowl. Then picking up an array of knives to gash their eyes out and hollow out the top of their throat, his fingers visible from the open mouth, covered in blood. 

“like human heads, or…?”

“nah, any kinda head!” he sounded very happy at the thought of that. “did you know that you can roast the teeth you pull out like you humans do with these seeds? Fun, right?”

You sighed, finishing up the face on your pumpkin. “well, I don’t think I’d be able to chew them. But I guess that sounds like fun.” You knew he wasn’t serious. He was only messing with you to try and freak you out! Right?

He snapped his fingers, and a design was carved into his pumpkin.

You examined his mutilated vegetable, making an approving sound at what you saw. It was a very detailed picture of either a zombie’s or just a plain corpse’s head, n eyeball dangling and resting on the cheek. A horrified expression on the person’s face with their mouth agape.

“wow, bill. That’s amazing!” you exclaimed, walking to pick your pumpkin up as he did his, heading towards the front door. It was late, and you didn’t think your neighbors were out. At least, you hoped not.

He got a red tint around his edges, rolling his eye again.

“ugh! Why aren’t you disturbed?” he muttered lowly, sounding like a child who’s mother wouldn’t let him buy candy at the checkout of the supermarket.

You laughed, setting your pumpkins outside, setting candles inside them. Bill’s hand caught fire, and he stick his hand into each of them.

The two of you headed back inside, bill still pouting.

“c’mon, don’t be a baby.” You said, grabbing one of his legs as you sat on the couch in the living room, setting him beside you.

His red glow spread, deepening in shade. He scoffed, looking angrily away from you. “I am older that the planet. I am a terrifying demon with phonemical cosmic powers far beyond your comprehension! I’m not bothered by the fact that you’re trying to act unafraid of me.”

You scoffed, turning on the t.v and draping an orange blanket over both yours and bill’s legs.

“I never said you weren’t powerful. And I’m not acting. You just…don’t scare me.”

As you looked over towards him, you noticed His shade began to go back to normal, and he turned back to you, glaring. “fine! Just….oh, never mind.”

You shrugged, turning your attention back to the television in front of you.

There, in front of you, dozen of eyeballs hung from little fishing hooks that were attached to the ceiling, pumpkin gut splayed all over the floor, splattered with blood In some places.

You scoffed, looking down at bill with a “wtf are you doing” look.

“you’ll have to try harder than that, cipher.”

He growled in frustration, snapping his fingers and making all the gore before you disappear.

“game on.”


End file.
